Dark Universe
by mstheresa
Summary: For many vorns, Alpha Trion has been hiding something. But with the discovery of an ancient box comes the truth behind everything that the Autobots thought they knew. (Loosly based on a few characters from the Dark Universe storyline)
1. Prologue- How it Began

_Long ago, during the days of the Thirteen there was an Order called the Four Guardians. The Guardians guarded the Sacred Treasures of Primus. These Treasures were more or less the Secrets of all Cybertronian life._

 _The first was called the Secret of Energon. This Secret was one of the creation of Energon. It was guarded day-cycle and night-cycle by the femme warrior/daughter of Solus Prime, Jinx. Jinx was a smooth femme who took her job very seriously. This Secret was guarded within the Temple of Creation in the City of Polyhex._

 _The second was the Secret of Transformation. This Secret was one that showed how Cybertronians could transform. This Secret was guarded by Silverstreak, the young scion of Alpha Trion. Silverstreak spoke often and quickly and moved swiftly to stop threats. The Secret of Transformation was guarded within what is now known as the Crystal Gardens in the City of Praxus._

 _The third Secret was the Secret of Emotion. This Secret showed the creation of the emotional spectrum of all Cybertronians. The Secret of Emotion was guarded by the warrior/apprentice of Megatronus Prime, Rampage. Rampage was quick to anger and even quicker to pass judgements on others. This Secret was guarded within what is now the run-down Temple of Kaon in the City of Kaon._

 _The fourth and final Secret was the Secret of the Spark. This Secret showed the creation of the sparks of Cybertronians themselves. This Secret was guarded by Bloodhound, one of the twin sons of Prima. Bloodhound was wise and calm without fear in his spark. This final Secret was guarded within the City of Tyger Pax in a special chamber._

 _Today these secrets are called by different names; the Secret of Energon is called the Plasma Energy Chamber, the Secret of Transformation is called the Cog of Transformation, the Secret of Emotion is called the Enigma of Emotion, and finally and most importantly the Secret of the Spark is called the Allspark._

 _In the creation of these items Primus gave us, his children a way to live and become sentient._

 _But the Four Guardians loyalty to the Thirteen and Primus would not last. Early in the war, Megatronus Prime, the deceiver, decided to take the grandest warriors of the Thirteens army and make them his. First, he spoke to his former apprentice Rampage attempting to get him alone and then he poisoned Rampage's body with Darkness._

 _From there, Megatronus, with Rampage's help, poisoned the other three Guardians and they all became shadows of their former selfs. And instead of guarding the Sacred Treasures of Primus they became the antithesis of the Sacred Treasures._

 _Where Jinx had once given Energon freely, now she drank it from other Cybertronians. Where Silverstreak had once taught the art of transforming with kindness, now he used transformation against others. Where Rampage had once taught the gentler emotions, now he manipulated the emotions of others. And where Bloodhound had once nurtured and loved each spark, now he enslaved them through consuming them._

 _It was what he had done to the four that Megatronus believed that he now could win the war and overtake the other Thirteen. In this he was gravely mistaken. Instead of falling beneath the four in shock, the Thirteen became enraged by what he had done and captured him and the former Four Guardians._

 _Megatronus was chained by his brothers and tossed into the Pit. Meanwhile the remainder of the Thirteen attempted to do what they could to help the four. But they soon realized that there was nothing they could do._

 _And so, the remainder of Thirteen decided to lock them away in prisons that would prevent them from ever escaping and walking on Cybertron again. They were taken to another planet, one far away from Cybertron and there they were left in their prisons._

 _Jinx was placed in a large coffin, locked inside with the hardest sets of enchanted blessed locks and buried deep into the ground._

 _Silverstreak was chained into a box and hidden inside a cave on the planets moon. Then the cave was covered by a rock._

 _Rampage was placed into an iron pod and then lowered in an active pit of fire. Then the opening to the pit was buried by thousands of pounds of rock and metal._

 _Bloodhound was placed inside a coffin but before this a thousand iron beetles were stuffed down his throat into his belly and then once inside the coffin he was covered in them. Then his prison was dropped into a body of hydrogen oxide._

 _And with this the Four Guardians were sealed away forever._

 _-Excerpt from "The History of the Thirteen"_


	2. Chapter 1- Silverstreak

-100 million vorns ago-

Darkness covered this world, Alpha Trion noted. In the Archivists optics it was the perfect location to leave _them._ The mech rubbed his helm tiredly and glanced over at the others in the shuttle with him.

Alchemist Prime looked up, his faceplate full of worry and fear as his optics darted over to were four frames were sitting.

Alpha Trion grimaced as he glanced over at the four. They were all different than most other mechs that lived on Cybertron. Their plating glowed with a sickly, purple light while their optics glowed the same sick purple color.

The small group was watching them all with an uncaring air. Alpha Trion shuddered as one looked at him briefly before glancing away. Shakily the Archivist turned his optics back towards the planet below them.

He tried not to think about the mechs- no the monsters behind him, but he couldn't help himself. Memories overflowed as he remembered the better times before the destruction of war. Alpha Trion took a deep intake of air and slowly allowed his processor to remember what the four behind him had once been.

Bloodhound, the dark green and black mech that sat in the right center of the small group had been the kindest mech Alpha Trion had ever met. He had always helped those in need and had always been extremely helpful. His relationship with his twin and his creator had been one of the strongest bonds Alpha Trion had ever seen.

It was sickening now to see what Bloodhound had become. To watch helpless and horrified as he ate sparks of those he had once cared so deeply for. To watch as he defiled and destroyed his twin and creator. Of all of what happened to the four what had happened to Bloodhound had been the most devastating for those that had loved him.

Sitting on Bloodhound's immediate left was Rampage, a red and orange mech with black highlights. He had been extremely compassionate for his name and attitude and had cared deeply for those that had come to him with their emotional problems. His kind and good spark had truly caused many to like him. The only problem Rampage had had was his distrust of Cybertronians he had just met, something that went immediately away right after he got to know them

It wasn't surprising to Alpha Trion that Rampage had been the first to be poisoned with Dark Energon by Megatronus. Rampage had once been the former Prime's apprentice and old bonds never really went away. It was terribly painful for everyone when the new, dark Rampage appeared. He had ripped apart the ones he had once helped emotions and left them emotionally scarred.

Right next to Rampage was the only femme of the group, Jinx, a dark pink and black femme, had been a soft presence always on the backseat of her creators list of problem creations. She had been a complete soft-spark, even though she could be a hard-aft on duty. She had been well-liked by everyone. Alpha Trion almost chuckled. If there had been a popularity contest on Cybertron at that time, Jinx would have won, servos down.

But the Dark Energon had changed Jinx the most. No longer was she a soft spark, now she was cruel and sparkless as she drank the Energon that flowed through her fellow Cybertronians veins. She had truly embraced her monstrous nature after her transformation. She was the most changed of all of them.

And then, there was only one left. A lump began to grow in Alpha Trion's throat as he snuck a glance at the dark silver Praxian-frame, Silverstreak, that sat right next to Bloodhound. Alpha Trion rubbed his faceplate. He had raised Silverstreak, trained him as an archivist like him. Silverstreak had lit up everyone he had met's life. He had been deeply loved by everyone who had ever met him back on Cybertron.

This transformation truly hurt Alpha Trion the most. Silverstreak had gone from being a sweet-sparked, innocent mech to being a complete monster who gorged itself on other Cybertronians. It broke Alpha Trion's spark.

The Archivist shivered as a servo fell on his shoulderplating and he turned to face Alchemist Prime who was standing behind him. His brother murmured, "We found a proper place for the first one. We're about to land on this planet's moon."

Alpha Trion nodded, the lump returning to his throat as despair and sadness overtook him. In the end there was nothing that could be done for the four. So, he and Alchemist had decided to take them to an uninhabited planet and lock them up in prisons they would not be able to escape from alone.

It truthfully bothered the Archivist more than he could ever say. It made him wish that none of the four had ever been created. Alpha Trion sighed as his shoulders slumped and the shuttle landed on the moon. This was not going to be easy.

11111111

Silverstreak watched the mechs around them as they rushed around, preparing the shuttle for its landing. He could feel his mouth watering as he stared at all of the possible food around him. The dark silver and blue mech was starving. He hadn't eaten anyone since Megatronus had fallen by Prima's servos.

A growl burned in Silverstreak's throat as he continued to watch the mechs with hunger-bright optics. He could sense the mechs fear of them and it almost caused the Praxian to laugh. They tasted so much better when their fear was evident in their fields.

Silverstreak glanced over at his companions. Jinx was leaning back in her seat her optics hot with anger and hunger while Rampage soaked in the emotions of everyone around them and Bloodhound watched the Primes with cool, logical optics.

Silverstreak followed his gaze and winced. He really had no idea how Bloodhound could stare at the two remaining Primes. The shone so brightly it burned Silverstreak and his companion's optics. But somehow Bloodhound was able to look right at them.

Silverstreak stared at Bloodhound for a moment before a voice, one that Silverstreak knew to be Alchemist Prime spoke, "We're about to land."

Silverstreak turned to face the shining Prime and sneered at him as he continued, "Alpha Trion, if you would."

The other Prime nodded swiftly and stood up from his seat, crossing over to stand in front of Silverstreak before grabbing a hold of Silverstreak's sickly silver armored arm and pulling him to his pedes.

Silverstreak heard Jinx hiss and Rampage growl as he was dragged towards the entrance of the shuttle. It was Bloodhound who snarled out, "Where are you taking him?"

It was Alchemist who responded, "We have no choice. You are too dangerous to Cybertron. We're going to imprison you here forever so that you won't be able to hurt anyone else."

Silverstreak suddenly felt fear begin to form in the pit of his stomach as Alpha Trion continued to pull him out of the shuttle. Rampage snarled, "Together?"

Alchemist responded again, "No. You're going to be separated."

Silverstreak's dark spark dropped in his chest and he screamed, "NO!" and began to struggle in Alpha Trion's grip. Alpha Trion almost fell over as he struggled to keep a hold of him. Silverstreak could hear the other three shouting at the mechs holding them prisoner and continued to writhe.

Bloodhound finally roared, "ENOUGH!"

Silverstreak felt familiar servos grab his face and drag him to face familiar purple optics. Bloodhound's voice cut through his panic as he said in their own dark language, _"Silverstreak enough! Calm down. Listen to me, we can't escape them, they are too strong and have us at a disadvantage. But I promise you, Sil, I will escape my prison and release the rest of you. I swear this by Unicron's dark name. Alright?"_

Silverstreak shuddered and met his leader's purple optics and nodded, slumping in Alpha Trion's grip. The regular mechs murmured as Silverstreak watched them pull Bloodhound back to the place he had been sitting.

Then he was pulled back up to his pedes and Alpha Trion continued dragging him out of the shuttle. They both stepped onto the hard, rocky ground. Silverstreak began to shake as Alpha Trion gently led him towards a hole in the side of a hill.

Standing on either side two other mechs stood grimly. The first of the two mechs spoke, "You ready, Alpha Trion?"

Silverstreak stared at the hole in fear, his shaking was becoming worse as Alpha Trion nodded and followed the two mechs into the dimly lit hole, dragging Silverstreak with him. A whine was building in Silverstreak's throat as he was pulled into a dimly lit room.

The walls were gray, the floor was gray, the ceiling was gray, everything was gray. In the wall there were five pairs of heavy chains hanging from the mid-point of the walls to the floor. Alpha Trion pulled him over to the chains and the other two mechs began putting the chains on him.

Four went around his servos and pedes and the fifth wrapped around Silverstreak's slender throat. Silverstreak whined like the animal he would become and whimpered to Alpha Trion, "Don't leave me here. Please don't leave me here."

Alpha Trion stepped back his bright light glowing much softer than usual and he stated, "I cannot. I'm sorry."

Silverstreak shrieked as Alpha Trion and the other two mechs darted towards the entrance, leaving him standing there in the middle of the room. Silverstreak lunged for the entrance, but the chains pulled taught and stopped him from going anywhere close to the entrance.

Panic built in Silverstreak's spark as the faint light coming from the entrance began to dim. Something large was being pushed over the entrance, locking Silverstreak in.

The Praxian sank to his knees and began to shake and cry out as the light died completely out and he was completely trapped in the room. Silverstreak curled up into himself and began to sob, quietly.

He hated being alone.

111111111

Alpha Trion hated himself for this. He would always hate himself for this. He would never forget Silverstreak's scream and cries.

The old Silverstreak hated being alone. It was obvious that he still hated being alone.

Alpha Trion felt his spark break.


End file.
